marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nicholas Fury, Jr. (Earth-616)
Worst thing Marvel has ever done. JMan2.0 (talk) 05:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC)I'd say it's more of needless pandering than the worst thing they've ever done. ONE MORE DAY anyone? :HOW is this the worst thing they've ever done? Of all the things people have complained about in the history of Marvel, how is THIS the worst thing they've ever done? Zakor1138 (talk) 06:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a stupid move because it is simple pandering and nothing more. And don't strike through other people's comments simply because you do not like them Jros83 (talk) 17:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Original Name Was he born as Nicholas Fury, Jr. or as Marcus Johnson? Did he change his name to Nick Fury after he found out he's the son of Nick Fury, Sr.? KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :From Battle Scars #6: :Coulson: Wait... Why did you call Marcus "Nick Fury"? :Quake: That's his legal birth name. His mother named him Nicholas Fury, Jr. The old man buried it deep, but when it went wide we got a hold of the records. ::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Any evidence he changed his name Marcus Johnson, then? :::LoveWaffle (talk) 17:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::We can't say he had his name legally changed to Marcus Johnson, if his brith name was Nick Fury it means his birth certificate ("buried deep" by Fury, Sr.) gave him the name of Nicholas Fury, Jr. and he was said to be Marcus Johnson, it wasn't changed legally, thus it's just an alias. ::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, an alias he for a long time thought was his real name. :::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's like your whole life you were told your name was X, but years later you discover your actual name is Y and you said X was your real name in every thing you did because that's what you were made thought. :::::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The reason I brought this question up was so I would know if the Category:Name legally changed would be applied here (whether if it was changed to or from Marcus Johnson). ::::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Certainly not, it wouldn't apply. ::::::::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Rant It's a silly argument because honestly all Marvel cared about is "the 616 Fury needs to be black now too so let's create Mr. Magic Black Guy from nothing and phase out the 616 Nick Fury everyone has known for decades because it's 2013 2014 and white guys aren't cool." Bickering over Fury Jr.'s birth name is moot because Marvel didn't care to think the character through beyond "Black Fury cooler than white Fury." Jros83 (talk) 17:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Phase out? As far as I know since Nick Fury Jr. appeared, Nick Fury Sr. has appeared in Defenders, Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, Winter Soldier: The Bitter March and will star Original Sin. Not to mention he's been referenced (or was featured in flashbacks) in books like Secret Avengers and Captain America. :So, was Nick Fury Jr. created to easily attract movie goers? Yes. Has Nick Fury Sr. been completely ignored or phased out since Battle Scars? No. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Confused Now this can be confusing like the possibility of Ultimate Nick Furry turning out to be Ultimate Nick Fury, Jr or vice versa Nelokles (talk) 07:51, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : What ? No. Ultimate Nick Fury fought during WWII. Undoniel (talk) 08:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Infinity Formula Did the formula really enhance Fury's stats? DCLover1995 (talk) 06:08, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :That is indeed what the recap summary in states. -- Annabell (talk) 07:10, May 6, 2017 (UTC) ::It just says how the Infinity Formula slows Nick's aging. DCLover1995 (talk) 07:41, May 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: also states that the Infinity Formula enhances his abilities. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 07:50, May 6, 2017 (UTC)